


Stand Guard

by Sorsera



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Feels, Suffering, deacon in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorsera/pseuds/Sorsera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole meets one of the Diamond City guards and thinks having one on her side would have some advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Guard

**Author's Note:**

> This took a whole other direction than I originally planned, I am even thinking about continuing this somehow, but I am not sure yet. Happy suffering! (well its not that bad)

„Takahashi? Yes one bowl please“ Sole scarfed the noodles within seconds. She had not eaten in days while she was looking for Valentine and finally bringing him back to Diamond City. Nevertheless eating without chewing was not her smartest idea, but she was starving. One bite too hasty and she fell into a fit of coughing, she could definitely feel a small piece of vegetables inside her trachea. She was standing now, on hand on the counter the other beating on her own chest, desperately trying to get the thing out.

Great, she survived the war and now she was probably going to die, because she thought chewing wasn‘t necessary. She felt someone beating on her back and finally she got rid of it. „Here, drink!“ The man handed her a bottle of Nuka Cola. „Thanks,“ she rattled „you are a real life saver. If the situation wasn‘t awkward enough already, it would have been if I would have choked on my own food.“ She took another sip and wiped the tears off her cheeks. A guard was standing in front of her, cheekily grinning „No one dies on my watch.“ he patted his bat. It hit her like a train, he reminded her of Nate, especially the tone of his voice, his physique was similar as well, only the hair was missing. She swallowed and tried to ignore the similarities „I think I should repay you somehow. I still need to finish my noodles, how about I stand you a serving and we eat together?“ she sipped on her Coke.

Convincing people these days were a lot easier the it has been pre war, they would do almost everything now, for caps, a place to sleep, food or simply clean water and having a Diamond City guard on her side would definitely have some advantages. The guard was shifting from one feet to another, probably fighting with himself for some reason. He took a whole minute before answering „Okay, I accept the offer. But only if you don‘t tell my boss.“ He winked, at least she guessed she saw him winking, it was a little difficult to see because of his sunglasses. „My lips are sealed.“

She took both of their servings and strolled through a few alleys until she saw a bar with some dining tables. Much better. Takahashis booth was too crowded anyway and after her show she didn‘t wanted everyone staring at her while she was eating, only waiting until she dies to loot her corpse probably. It was much nicer here anyway, the sun was setting, the last sunbeams shined on the table were they took a seat, it made the cold December evening a little bit warmer. For the next few minutes they enjoyed their food, chatting a bit about nothing important. The weather, weapon modifications and she even explained pre war Baseball to him.

 

The sun was completely gone when the guard finished his serving and shove the bowl aside „So“ he cleared his throat awkwardly „thanks for dinner. Erm.. I ... I guess I should..“ he waved with his hands but did not make an attempt to stand up. Sole looked at him questioning. „...Yeah I need to ... do some things, you know. Very important guard things. Mayor McDonough has a very important mission for me, I‘m sorry.“ „No problem, it was nice to have dinner with you. I don‘t want to keep you from doing your work.“ She smiled and he nodded and left. Sole couldn’t help but felt a little rejected, not that she was expecting anything, but the way he left had been odd. She wasn‘t even wearing her Vault suit, most people react strange when she wore it, so she avoided it most of the time.

 

She stretched and fixed her clothes before she made her way back trough the alleys to bring Takahashi the bowls back. She was deep in thoughts, when the guy next to her kicked his beer and spilled it over her stomach and chest. Great, it was one of those days. „I am sorry Ma‘am.“ She didn‘t even bother to say anything, simply turned, closed her eyes and collected all her strength to guide her hand back from her 10mm.

She burst through the door of the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. „Hello, you know you have something on your chest, yes?“ the bartender commented with an Russian accent. She gritted her teeth „Yes. I. Know.“ She tossed down the whiskey and fled into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She was out of her wet clothes and in her Vault suit within seconds. She had put her whole armor on top, but the obtrusive blue was still showing through. With a sigh she slid down the cold with tiles covered wall into a sitting position. Sole simply in- and exhaled for a minute, calming herself. A cigarette, that’s what she needed right now.

 

She dropped on the couch rubbing her temples. She saw in the corner of her eye that someone was smoking next to her. „Hey. Can I have one?“ „Sure thing pal.“ She frowned and glanced to her left. It was the guard. „Oh it‘s you“ She noted bland. She put the cigarette between her lips and he lightened it. The nicotine went through her system and she leaned back. „You changed your outfit.“ The guard pointed out „Yes. Someone spilled beer over me.“ „Not your day I see.“ „Yea, you could say so.“ Silence for a minute „Would you like to drink something?“ „I would love to thanks.“ she still had her eyes closed, enjoying the numbness from the nicotine.

 

He came back with two glasses with whiskey and ice. She took hers thankfully. The way it burn her throat was relieving. He emptied his drink in one gulp „So what about this Vault Suit? I hardly ever see someone wear them. Did you steal it or are you some kind of vault dweller?“ He laughed at his last statement as if he wouldn‘t believe himself. She knew she wasn‘t ready for this kind of conversation, not only was it too early, but the vault suit always reminded her of her past, which she desperately tried to escape from, without succeeding of course. Because she was the vault dweller, the famous vault dweller, and sooner or later everyone will find out, if she wanted to or not, the interview with piper and her reputation will make sure of it. She knew she could‘t run forever, but she wanted to decide herself, which person she was going to tell her tragic back story first and even if the guard was likable, probably mostly because he reminded her of Nate, she know it‘s not going to be him. Not right now.

She forced herself to a faked laugh „Yea, fancy right? Found it at a red rocket gas station not long ago.“ he looked like he bought it „It is indeed.“ he lightened up another cigarette and handed her another one as well. They were sitting in silence again, the bar crowded and it became louder, she felt uncomfortable and fiddled with her wedding ring. She saw that he stared at it, but thankfully the awkward and private interrogation time was over. „I‘ll get us a few more drinks.“ she stubbed out the cigarette and went to the bar and ordered two more glasses of whiskey. Two tall men were standing pretty close to her deep in conversation and what they said got her attention „...I tell you, no one has ever seen him here before.“ „Have you asked the other guards?“ „Yes, but either they don‘t remember or don‘t care, they say he vanishes a few hours everyday, I bet he‘s up to something.“ „Mhmm.“ That was interesting, now it was her time to ask personal questions.

 

„How long have you been here in Diamond City?“ she confronted him while she handed him his drink. „Oh a while.“ That‘s it? She moved closer to him and asked in a hushed tone „and what is this mission all about?“ „I can‘t tell you it‘s a secret“ Sure. „You know,“ she said smiling flirtatiously, leaned even closer, one arm on the backrest, in the other still her drink which she put down on his thigh, he didn‘t move „I overheard something today and asked around a bit, no one actually knows you, you don‘t have a home here, you probably don‘t even work here, you vanish for a few hours everyday“ her voice suddenly cold „so, who are you really asshole?“ and leaned back. The man looked like he was about to run, but stayed and widened his collar as if it was hard to breath for him. He turned to her, she was now his center of attention and answered in a hushed tone as well „Ever heard of Goodneighbour?“ She shook her head „there is this guy, pretty handsome, tall, black hair, always wearing sunglasses and he wants intel and I am the one who gives it to him. I am not a guard here no. I am a spy, honest.“ „Why should I believe you now?“ „You shouldn‘t“ he grinned and she joined and raised her glass. The rest of the evening they spend chatting about everything. She had a lot of fun, she had not have in a long time. She only excused herself later to rent a room.

 

„Sorry, we are out.“ „What do you mean, you are out?“ „Yes, I am sorry.“ Great, now she had to sleep outside or something. She stamped back and dropped next to him, her arms crossed. „What‘s wrong?“ he raised an eyebrow „All rooms are taken, guess I have to sleep outside tonight. Where do you sleep?“ „Here.“ „Here?“ Sole turned to him, upset „You are a 'guard'. Don‘t you have quarters or something where you can sleep?“ He frowned „Well, yes but I don‘t like sleeping with 10 other people in one room.“ There really was no need for her to react this way, but she didn‘t care „Oh, do you know what I don‘t like? Sleeping outside, at night, in December, in a bedroll, unprotected.“ He sighed and answered pretty annoyed now „Look, you could just ask me if we could share the room. 50 50 each.“ She didn‘t expect that, she felt terribly sorry for her behavior. They had such a nice evening and now here she was making a scene. She opened her mouth, closed it again, opened it inhaled and said „Okay“ quietly and then „Would you be so kind to share your room with me?“ she asked sheepishly. „Sure“ he answered evenly „I wanted to go to bed now anyway.“ He sure was difficult to read.

 

The room was small, clearly not meant for more than one person. Sure she had slept in worse places, but not so close to someone she hardly new, especially not in a small bed.

He started to remove his armor and she couldn‘t help but stare. His back was completely covered in scars. Burned, gunshots and cuts. Would she look like that after a few more month in the commonwealth? Definitely. He put on a white shirt and her thoughts were interrupted. „I am sorry for my behavior from before.“ She muttered while taking of her own armor, she would leave the Vault suit on though. „No problem. I understand, everyone has a bad day sooner or later. As a guard you get yelled and and attacked on a daily basis, so no big deal.“ He winked and went to bed, his back facing her.

She slipped next to him under the cover. The bed was small, very small. His back was pressed against hers and both of them were already lying on the edge. She wanted to make a funny comment, but for some reason nothing came up to her mind. He doused the oil lamp and it was pitch black. The whole situation was so awkward and she was seriously considering sleeping outside instead when she heard him saying „Good night then Vault dweller.“ she smiled „Good night liar“. She felt a bit more comfortable, but she knew she probably wouldn‘t sleep. Everything she went through had made her paranoid. She would be too vulnerable, she didn‘t allow herself to sleep, at least not deeply. But she would rest better here than outside.

An hour must have passed and they were still awake, she could tell because of the way he was breathing. He sighed loudly „Now this is going to be awkward, but my arm is numb and I would like to turn around. Is that okay?“ „Yea sure.“ She heard the spring of the mattress moving and next his chest pressed against her back and her ass pretty close to his crotch, one movement and she would close the gap. Sole felt nervous. She heard a soft crack that must have come from his sunglasses and laughed „Are you serious? You even sleep in them?“ „Its a habit, can‘t have anyone see my beautiful eyes you know.“ he budged a bit „Sorry can I“ and he put his arm around her.

Her heart was beating faster and she felt tingling sensation in her chest and stomach. What was going on with her? It must be the alcohol, why would she feel save in the presence of a stranger „Its too small. I am not trying to hit on you or something.“ The words came out before she could hold them back „What a shame.“ It was very quite suddenly. He leaned closer to her ear „Do you want me to hit on you?“ There was no going back now, time seemed to stretch. „Absolutely.“ She answered, noticing her voice was deeper. The air was thick. She closed the small gap between her ass and his crotch and heard him inhale sharply. She bit her lip. He seemed to fight with himself again, so she started to move her hips in circles rubbing her ass against his crotch. His grip of his arm around her tightened as his hand found one of her boobs, squeezing it, pressing himself even closer to her. She could feel his erection growing, her breath quickened. She turned over onto her back, with one hand trying to find his face and caressing it, with her thumb stroking over his lips. His hand was at the back of her head, holding onto her hair, he shifted forward his leg pressed against her core. His face was close now, she felt his breath on her lips. She leaned in closer, desperately trying to close the last gap that was between them, but suddenly he was gone, there was only air.

She sat up and heard he was putting on his armor. She didn‘t know what to say. But he did „I am sorry, this was a mistake, I can‘t.“ Sole felt vulnerable, rejected, hurt. „Excuse me?“ she was fighting back her tears. „It‘s complicated“ he sounded hurt „Its...look. We sort this out, but not right now. I have to go.“ Tears were rolling down her cheeks now, she didn‘t even know why, she didn’t know this man, she didn‘t have a reason to be upset, no one promised her anything. She felt his lips on hers „I am in your corner.“ and then heard the door being closed. He was gone and she never saw that 'guard' again.


End file.
